


The One

by tcdfics



Category: Modern Family (TV), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Exile, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Mad Woman, Maybe don't read if you haven't seen Season 11 and the Series Finale, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Season 11 Spoilers, Sleepless Nights Chapter, Song Lyrics, Song: Getaway Car (Taylor Swift), Song: hoax (Taylor Swift), Song: this is me trying (Taylor Swift), illicit affairs, my tears ricochet, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: This fic is inspired by Taylor Swift’s songs in the Sleepless Nights Chapter from her album, Folklore. I have re-arranged the songs to fit the story I envisioned for Mitch and Cam. Hope you like it. Also, thank you to Taylor Swift for being an amazing lyricist. She does articulate the feelings of our generation and beyond.
Relationships: Mitchell Pritchett/Cameron Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Private Matters (Inspired by Illicit Affairs)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I keep on writing angsty stuff for these two. I can’t help it. It fits them. Plus, I miss my other OTPs like Delena and Rumbelle. But I swear, I’m writing cutesy fluff for them too. Ask @Karentt1 hahahaha. I hope I finish those other fics soon. 
> 
> If I’m a bold Youtuber slash fic writer, I’d say, don’t forget to hit that kudos button, comment, bookmark, and subscribe. But I’m not that bold, so I just hope you like this whether you express it or not. It’s also okay if you don’t like it. I don’t believe in coercion. Let people like what they like. Ok bye.

“Hey... I just want to talk about something.” Cam walked towards Mitchell.

“Well how about that, I also want to talk to you about something really important.” Mitchell forced a smile to ease the tension he’s feeling. He’s so caught up with his own nervousness that he didn’t notice Cam was apprehensive too.

“So Mitchell...it was never meant to work, don’t you think so?” Cam asked but it didn’t sound like a question. It felt like it was a definitive statement.

“Thinking about it now, it shouldn’t have happened. But we were impulsive--”

“Or hopeful? Naive in the hope of it all.” Cam felt his heart break as he spoke the words.

“You always try to sugarcoat things and see the silver lining. I’ll miss that.” Mitchell sighed and looked sideways. A few seconds later, he faced Cam and said, “So we’re doing this, huh?”

“It’s better that we’re doing it together, a mutual decision rather than--”

“One breaking up with the other. I agree.” Mitchell forced a smile again as tears formed in his eyes.

“Mitch, don’t--”

“Don’t what? Cry? Cam, we’re breaking up! I think I’m entitled to some crying on my part. Don’t take that away from me. You see, this is why we can’t work. We’re too different.” Mitch started to cry as he made his counter-argument. 

“No, I was gonna ask you not to force yourself to smile. Let it out now. Let it out later. Don’t shove it in. Like you always do.” Cam replied as he began to cry too.

“Yeah okay. Thanks? Umm... I just want to say sorry, you know, before we part.”

Cam knew what Mitch was referring to. He remembered how he felt inadequate at the start of their relationship but he can’t help but go along with it because... well, Mitch was the man of his dreams. At least that’s what he thought then and the 3 years they had been together but it had to come to a halt. It simply had to. Cam wiped his tears away as he remembered how he sacrificed at the start of their relationship. 

“Cam, so... I’m sorry about what I asked you to do before. When we started dating. It’s not fair to you when I asked you to keep us a secret for almost a year. I mean... I was out. Even to my family and I even dated guys before you and I told my family, so it was not a good thing that I wanted to keep you a secret for quite a long time. I---”

“Yeah, it was like you were ashamed of me.” 

“No...I--”

“Okay, so what was the reason?” Cam expressed sharply.

Mitch was silent for a few seconds before Cam spoke.

“You see. You can’t answer because we both know why.” A few seconds passed before Cam continued, “You remember how we planned to meet up? How to conceal and make sure nobody saw us together or how you stayed away from me during the parties of our friends. It wasn’t like we were dating other people. You just didn’t want to be associated with me. And I fucking put up with that. I was willing to ruin myself for you a million times. Because I love you. LoveD you.”

Mitch froze for a few seconds to process the last few words that came from Cam’s lips. He intended to break up with Cam this day but he didn’t think it would come to the point of withdrawing love immediately.

“I remember how one glance you give me in a crowded room was enough for me. How I stare at you while we were with the group and then you happen to lay eyes on me for a few seconds before we both look away. I don’t know how our friends didn’t catch any of that. And I’m sorry for putting you up to those mind games.” Mitch responded trying to make light of the situation.

“Our friends were too busy with their own subtext to notice anything else in their surroundings. But you didn’t confirm the reason.” Cam wanted to have closure about how they started more than as to why they were ending. Ironic huh. 

“I guess, you’re right. I was shallow and... I didn’t want people to know I was dating you... because, well, it’s not that I was ashamed of you. I was...not sure if we were going to last--”

“Apparently we are not going to last. So it’s all good--”

“I didn’t think we were compatible with each other. We were so different but after a few months--”

“Several months.” Cam hastily corrected Mitch. 

“Yes, after quite some time, I learned to hope. I began to see how we balance each other out. It was hope that I had and not an impulsive decision to make it official. I know that now. Please believe me on that. Wow, I don’t even think we should break up now. We could still hope and work through things, don’t you think so?” Mitchell realized breaking up might be the wrong move at that moment and he was longing for Cam to agree.

“It’s not about how we started. That’s not the wrong thing right now. It’s... Mitch, you know it’s how we clash at almost everything. We’re not good for each other. It was never meant to work. Not then, not now, possibly not even in the future. Deep inside, you know it too.”

“You’re right. That’s why we thought of the same thing and we chose the same moment to have this break up that is a mutual decision. For once, we are on the same page, huh.”

“Yeah. So goodbye, Mitch. Take care and have a nice life.” Cam responded coldly.

“Take care of yourself too. Goodbye, Cam.” Mitch spoke as he tried to be strong. 

Cam moved closer to give him a last kiss. He put his hands on Mitchell’s waist and they both leaned in but Mitch placed his hands on Cam’s shoulder, looked into his eyes, and whispered, “No, don’t. Let’s make this easy for both of us, okay?”

Cam nodded and retreated. Mitch turned around and walked away as tears formed in his eyes once again. Cam did not cry anymore but he felt a sinking feeling in his body as if he could stay in bed for weeks and let himself drown. 

Mitch cried as he moved away from this scene and thought of crying it all out for a day. Then he decided to start his journey of moving on by focusing on his work and his responsibilities as a brother and an uncle.


	2. Overreacting (Inspired by Mad Woman)

Claire hugged Mitchell as he entered the home of the Dunphys. She previously asked the entire family to go out so that when Mitch arrives, she can talk to him alone. 

“Are you okay, my baby brother?” Claire asked in a compassionate tone, the opposite of her usual condescending tone. 

“I will be. I mean it’s the best decision I ever made. I’m learning to love myself.” Mitch replied in a hopeful tone but in his mind, he’s second-guessing his decision, well their decision. It was a mutual break up.

“I have ice cream, different flavors. Choose what you want.” Claire said as she disappeared into the kitchen while Mitch sat on the sofa in the living room staring blankly. 

He chose the chocolate ice cream while she picked the cookies and cream flavor. 

“So do you want to tell me how it happened?” Claire inquired as she licked the spoon.

“Well...that’s actually it. The story I told you over the phone the other night. I left his apartment and it feels really good now.” 

“Why does it feel good? I mean, you guys were cute. Out of all your boyfriends, he’s the one I liked.”

“Hey... you should be on my side here,” Mitch spoke as he felt attacked by his sister. Claire loved Mitch but she can be mean sometimes.

“I am on your side, Mitchell. I just want to know why you feel this is a good decision for you.”

“Okay so... he calls me crazy every time I scoff at his decision to go on a diet. But I told you, every time he goes on a diet, he crashes and burns. He lashes out on me. I support him with his quest for health and I love that, well, loved that about him.” Mitch paused in his storytelling as he was taken aback by what he just said. He then continued, “Yeah so, I pointed it out to him, how he takes his hunger slash angry behavior towards me and he told me I’m crazy! That he does not do that at all. I can’t be with someone who does not trust me or allow me to say my true opinions.”

“I get that. It can be stressful.” Claire answered sympathetically.

“I have another example. So when we finally told our friends that we were dating--”

“Yeah, why did you even have to keep that a secret for a while, huh?” 

“I guess, that’s my fault. I wanted to... have a peaceful relationship by not telling anyone, not even you.” Mitch replied with a hint of truth in his voice because this was the truth but not the entire truth. He was also acting like he’s the most popular boy in high school who did not want to be associated with someone in the lower level of the popularity food chain.

“Well, that’s nice in a way. You wanted to cherish your time with him. So what happened when you revealed to your friends that you’re dating?”

“He kept on bragging about us, telling stories of our vacations and coffee dates and things we buy. I am not a showy person. You know that Claire, so I told him that it makes me uncomfortable and a little bit angry whenever he does that. He continued and it’s like, he’s making me angrier purposely.”

“Or could it be that he’s flexing you. He loves-- loved you or he still does right now, we don’t know. He was just proud of you and your relationship. You’re just being a snob. Typical you.” Claire remarked bluntly.

“Okay, I should not have come to you for comfort. You don’t know how to comfort people. I should have asked Haley. She’s still a kid but she gets me more than you do.”

“Think about it though, Mitch. Were you being overdramatic and angry for no reason?”

“But when I told him to stop and he didn’t then that made me angrier. As if he’s intentionally poking the bear, me, I am the bear.” Mitch still insisted on his side of the story, as one normally does. 

Claire spent the afternoon listening to Mitchell rant. He eventually felt that she was on his side. She even said Cam exhibited crazy behavior and that her brother was better off with someone who can treat him better.

***

“Oh hello, brother. How are you? Want to feed some pigs to get your mind off things?” Pam sincerely asked Cam.

“I just want to drink as we do in our town.” 

“You’re better off without that city boy. You should find someone local. But hands off Bo. Someday, we will be together.”

“Pam, you really know how to comfort me, do you? On one hand, you side with me, justifying my break up. And then, you break me by bringing up my childhood crush and how he’s off-limits. I already can’t have him! He’s straight.” Cam spoke in a somber tone yet there was still a soft and playful hint in his voice. Typical Cam and typical banter with his sister.

“I am just making sure that we know where we stand. I mean, what happened between you two, huh? There has to be more than what you told me on the phone the other night.”

“That’s the whole story. It was a painful, mostly civil conversation but it had to happen. We both knew it.”

“But why? You looked happy together. What was happening behind the scenes, huh? Were you too soft? Just because you’re not farm strong, you shouldn’t let people walk all over you. Other people.” Pam asked in an accusatory tone.

“For starters, he constantly makes fun of our farm life. If not verbally then through his eyes. I told him it makes me feel like he thinks I’m a crazy cuckoo from a town far from civilization. And he said I was crazy for thinking all that. How?”

“That’s a bummer. If he can’t accept where you’re from then he does not deserve you!”

“Thank you, Pameron! And get this, he also looks down on my football superstitions. I mean they work!”

“Yes, I’ve seen them. They do work in your games.” Pam backed up her brother with his claims as he usually does when it’s her turn to get her heart broken. 

“I talked to him about that. He said I was just angry because if I actually tabulated the ratio of superstition and actual games, that I will realize that superstitions are not real. And of course, I got angrier when I heard that!” Cam felt his temper rise as he relayed the story. 

Pam spent the afternoon listening to Cam rant. He felt his sister was on his side but sometimes it appeared she wasn’t. Although in the end, she told her brother that he will find someone better for sure. Someone who will treat him like a prince charming that he is.


	3. Regrets and Reflections (Inspired by My Tears Ricochet)

It was a Wednesday afternoon and it’s been seven whole days since the breakup. Mitch finished approving the contracts in his job and he found himself staring at the wall, deep in thought. 

“Hmmm... did I make the right decision? Did we? We were bad for each other. And we deserve better. So it’s all good. All... good. Plus he did make a valid point about me keeping him like a dirty little secret. We weren’t even dating anyone else. It wasn’t cheating. It was me pretending I was a popular high school jock, wanting to feel how it was to have the upper hand, finally. It was wrong of course. The theme song for the start of our relationship would have been the Beatles song, ‘You’ve Got to Hide Your Love Away.’ What was I thinking? Of course, Cam held a grudge. It’s in his character to do such a thing, plus I was truly horrible to him at the beginning. It’s a wonder he didn’t bail sooner. But what if instead of breaking up... we talked. We could have talked things through first, tried to implement changes in our relationship. Why jump to a break up immediately? Were we that exhausted from each other already? I mean, we did love each other. I did. I even imagined a future with him. I bet he’s blaming me now, getting drunk with his sister. They do drink a lot from where he’s from. Or maybe he doesn’t care. He’s moved on and he’s crossing out our good years like it’s a season from a tv show that should have never happened. Just like how writers sometimes do fan service. Some fans are happy. It’s a good year for that season in the tv show but most fans curse the name of the writers. I think Cam has moved on. I don’t think he wishes we stayed.”

Mitch snapped out of his thoughts. He stood up, got some coffee, and went back to work on what his boss asked him to do.

***

It was a Sunday night and it’s been four whole days since the breakup. Cam was watching a football game on the tv in his childhood bedroom in Missouri. He visited his family for the weekend as scheduled. He found himself not paying attention to the game at all but instead zoning out, deep in thought.

“I bet Mitchell has moved on. Nothing good lasts from a journey that started in a getaway car. That’s what my students say when they share about the pop music they listen to. Mitch and I were collecting moments, the good and the bad. Things that eventually buried us and things that only stay in my memories as that diamond ring we were looking at online. What the hell were we thinking looking at rings, huh? It’s not like we can get married. It’s not like stolen lullabies that we can solve the same way a mystery plot is in a novel. The great mystery was how we constantly hurt each other, aiming for the heart, aiming for blood but we still missed each other, craved for each other, chose each other, until we didn’t. Maybe we could have talked about things first. Why did we conclude things that fast? We could have made some changes. We could have been more open-minded and open-hearted. I even pictured us together growing old. I bet he’s blaming me now. Probably cursing my name because it shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have stayed even in the beginning. He’s crossing out the good years we had, painting them as a battle in the sea. We were bad for each other. We were both fires coming from warring volcanoes if there’s such a thing. This is the right thing. This is the... right way.”

Cam didn’t even notice that his favorite team scored in the game. He snapped out of his thoughts and didn’t even care about the game. He then heard his mom calling from outside the room asking for some help as some pigs escaped.


	4. High Brow (Inspired by Exile)

Cam was excited for the first time in a month since after the breakup. An exhibit from his favorite novel turned movie was coming to L.A. It showcases the costumes, the props, and even a smaller version of the train that was the primary setting of the story. Finally, something to look forward to. If only he could have a friend in real life who shares the same passion as him. Someone who loves this novel turned movie that is set in an old fashioned train.

Mitch was thrilled for the first time in a month since after the breakup. His favorite sci-fi film was finally having a convention in L.A. It had always been in New York but the movie was gaining fans so to his delight, it’s coming to his town. Ah, something to look forward to. If only he could have a friend in real life who shares the same passion as him. Someone who loves this sci-fi film like him.

Something dramatic was about to happen to Cam and Mitch for the first time in a month since after the breakup. Little did they know that the exhibit and the convention were scheduled on the same day, in the venues situated beside each other. 

They both went to their respective events, enjoyed themselves immensely, pushed the door to leave, and were supposed to go to their cars when suddenly, they saw each other. 

“Cam... I did not expect to see you here. Wait... is this the exhibit you’ve been talking about for months? Is this today?” Mitch addressed him first and he wasn’t awkward about it. It was as if he was seeing a good, old friend. 

“Yeah, it is. And did you just come out from a convention like a true nerd that you are but you were hiding that part of yourself and now you just don’t care, huh? Things have been good for you, it seems.” Cam responded in the opposite way Mitch spoke. He was uncomfortable and surprised to see his ex who seemed to be thriving with all his sci-fi merchandise that was popping out of the convention bag.

“Uh yeah. It seems so. And you look good too... and happy.” Mitch replied awkwardly, taking a cue from Cam’s response.

“I’m doing good, yes. Thank you. Thank you for noticing. I mean, when we were together, you didn’t pay attention much to the things that give me joy, so.” Cam expressed a mix of force and playfulness in his tone.

“I can say the same to you, you know. You didn’t listen to me, to my side. You’re always focused on you. Al...ways on you.” Mitch proudly responded. 

This had become a heated exchange as the attendees of both events started to come out of the doors. The area was becoming crowded and yet there was no sign of retreating from these two warring states.

Cam had no choice but to snap back, “Oh I was focused on me? Wow. From the very start of our relationship, we’ve walked a very thin line. We didn’t listen to each other. There weren’t even warning signs that we’re about to break up. We were normal the day before. Then the next day we just decided to break up.”

“We never learned to read each other’s minds but we shouldn’t have to! We should have talked and clearly, even now we can’t... we’re too loud. Both of us. We can’t come up with a peaceful settlement. We can never turn things around, can we? Besides, we were giving each other signs but either we didn’t pick up on those or we purposely ignored them.” Mitch quipped back as some people started looking at them.

“Thank goodness we don’t have that problem anymore. We don’t have to defend ourselves to ourselves, and other people. It’s for the best. It’s quite poetic that we saw each other today coming out of these events. It’s like I’m seeing you out and saying goodbye permanently. I think I should move out of this town.” Cam answered in a defeated voice while looking around the people passing them by.

“You shouldn’t exile yourself. You can’t go back to your hometown. If anything, I can move to New York, to be closer to the conventions there. Not that you care.” Mitch spoke wanting to have the upper hand in the conversation. 

“Do whatever you want and I’ll do whatever I want,” Cam replied and Mitch nodded. They both turned around and walked away from the busy crowd.


	5. Regrets and Reflections Reprise (Inspired by Hoax)

It’s been six months since the breakup, Cam and Mitch have both moved on. They were dating new people and were in healthier, happier relationships. Mitch met up with his old classmate in his college years at an alumni party. They talked, reminisced, flirted, and agreed to go on a date. Things were going well and they decided to call it official. 

Teddy went to medical school and became a doctor while Mitch of course went to law school and became a lawyer. They may have moved on to their own respective paths but they had always been fond of each other. Mitch had always admired Teddy’s intellect, patience, and humor. Teddy had always admired Mitch’s elitism mixed with his nerdy side. For him, it was a cute mix combined with Mitch’s great instincts as a strategist, as a lawyer. He was able to understand Mitch’s sensibilities. They both see things similarly and share a light vibe that is comforting to each other. On paper, they were perfect for each other. 

Cam went to a circus fair as part of the partnership that the school he works in had with the town. The students of course enjoyed the fanfare, the games, the performances, and the prizes. Cam visited the booths and had a fancy time himself. He thought of becoming a clown again like he used to back in the day before he moved to the city to become a music teacher. 

There was a short show that paid homage to the classic circus performance and there he met the ringmaster named Keifth. They talked, shared about their love of performance, flirted, and agreed to go on a date. Things were going well and they decided to call it official. Cam felt like home with Keifth’s unapologetic love of the dramatics. As a ringmaster, you need to at least like the circus drama a little bit. Keifth understood Cam’s flare for superstitions when it comes to football. Football is a little bit like a performance and you need to be in the right mindset for it and whatever gets you in that right mindset is not off the table. He also understood Cam’s love of farm life because as a ringmaster, he moved around the country along with his circus troupe. Keifth learned to appreciate the different lifestyles and vibes of each place they visit. He rather liked the farm towns as they were appreciative and welcoming to the circus. Cam admired Keifth’s sense of adventure and openness to life. He also basked in the glow when the ringmaster bragged about him to his circus troupe as soon as their relationship was official. They both see things similarly and share a light vibe that is comforting to each other. On paper, they were perfect for each other. 

It is also true, what people say, that the heart wants what it wants. It does not make sense at all how there are better alternatives in life, how there are well-meaning people you can surround yourself with and yet you choose the ones who are detrimental to you. Such were the whims circling the minds of Mitch and Cam. 

Keifth was preparing breakfast as Cam laid in bed looking up the ceiling, engrossed in his delusions.

“I wonder what Mitch is doing now. But I shouldn’t care. I mean, I don’t. He’s probably doing better though and based on our last conversation, it’s the best decision I’ve made - breaking up with him. We just don’t get each other. He eclipsed me. He didn’t allow me to shine. Plus, he knew how my family bullied me about the farm work when I was growing up. Still, he made fun of that part of me. Or could it be his way of asking me to let go of that part of my life? I mean I do have pretty memories of the farm life but most of them are quite dark. So maybe he was helping me move on from that. In a weird, hurtful way though. The thing is I... I still want him. I still dream about how we can both work things through, talk things through. Keifth is the dream man any person could ask for but...I’d rather be in a roller coaster of emotions with Mitch. What we had was love that was not exactly... love... It’s a love that sometimes felt like a hoax and yet it was also true affection, most of the time. It’s a brand of sadness that we both can’t help but crave, at least back then. It still is for me. What will I do? I’m being unfair to Keifth who has always been great and kind and loving in a healthy way towards me. Speaking of the devil, here he comes at the door.”

Keifth arrived with a breakfast tray full of delicious food. He was perfect and a keeper but he wasn’t enough of a catch for Cam. Cam thought to himself, “Fuck, I feel bad that I have to break up with him soon.” 

***

Mitch was waiting for Teddy to pick him up at his office. Teddy, with his caring personality that serves him well as a doctor, had planned a romantic weekend for the two of them. While waiting, Mitch stared into empty space as his mind took over and began spewing some wild notions.

“I wonder what Cam is doing now. I shouldn’t care. He’s probably doing better than what we had previously planned - the vacations we dreamed of, that time we were looking at rings online, talked about babysitting our nephews and nieces wondering how it would feel to be real parents - until we both pulled a sleight of hand. We were both fires and you can’t fight fire with fire. You’ll just burn and get choked by the smoke and ash. Exhibit B: our last conversation when we accidentally saw each other. That solidified our track record which was Exhibit A: our entire relationship. I can’t help but still want him though. Like maybe there was a way to compromise. Our love sometimes felt like a conspiracy theory. That somehow nothing was true but some of it was still true. Just like how some conspiracies turn out to be true and some turn out to be a complete hoax. What was our love? Was it a complete hoax? Our love was a brand of gloom and doom but we can’t help but seek and crave. I am being unfair to Teddy. He’s a perfect man who understands and truly cares for me. He’s the perfect man that most people dream about. And here he is now, with flowers, as if we’re not already headed to a place full of flowers.”

Teddy got out of his car and handed Mitch a bouquet. He was perfect and a keeper but he wasn’t enough of a catch for Mitch. Mitch thought to himself, “So I need to break up with him soon and I feel bad. Fuck.”


	6. Sired to Each Other (Inspired by This is Me Trying and some Delena vibes)

Cam opened his door and saw Mitch standing in his doorway. They both froze and it seemed like it took forever before Cam asked him to come in. 

“Thanks for agreeing to meet with me,” Mitch spoke awkwardly but with a hint of relief.

“No, thank you for your text. I did not expect that. I thought you didn’t care if I never talked to you again.” Cam responded with a hint of a smile. 

“Well... I don’t really know what to say even if I’m now in front of you.”

“How about we start with how my sister thinks I’m better off without you?”

“Claire thinks the same way. And somehow I agree.” Mitch replied confidently. He was testing the waters and wanted to be honest as much as possible. Honesty was the big hurdle in their past relationship.

“I did not expect to hear that, but okay. Honesty is good. So I guess, I just want to apologize for all the things I did that hurt you. I’m sorry.” 

“Yes, I’m sorry too for all the things I did that hurt you. I think the way we speak to each other and how we treat each other was meant to shoot to kill. And we both regret that now, right?”

“We do. But I somehow feel that we will keep falling behind even if we try to change.” Cam answered sincerely that made him sad because he believed they will always fall into this cycle of hurt.

“The thing is... even if I agree with Claire, I actually defended you. I told her Teddy wasn’t right for me. I explained why you’re the only one for me. Even if it’s not right at all. You know, against my better judgment.”

“I think I’ve heard that before. It’s been hard for me these past six months. I keep imagining your reaction when something happens in my life, good and bad. I wanted to tell you. Your reactions, your facial expressions, the way you roll your eyes, those are priceless moments that I miss seeing.” They both chuckled before Cam continued, “I walk around living but it’s like I have this open wound that won’t heal. I still want you. That’s how much control you have over me.”

“I still want you too. I wanted to tell you about the new cases we have at my work because I know how you love to speculate and solve mysteries. It was difficult for me to remember you only in flashbacks. So I imagine you talking to me like nothing happened and we’re happy. It’s silly. It’s like a stupid teenage love story. But it’s not. That’s how much control you have over me.”

Cam moved closer to Mitch and took his hands and they stayed like that for almost a minute, looking at each other’s eyes and face and lips and cheeks. As if they were both touch-starved trapped in a long term quarantine. 

They both wanted to kiss each other but Mitch retreated though, removed his hands from Cam, and moved away to keep a considerable distance. He then expressed with anger in his voice and with tears forming in his eyes, 

“But it’s hard for me to always have to defend you to Claire or maybe even my dad eventually! Or my work friends. Or even our friends. It’s... we’re too different and I don’t think we can ever communicate well to each other! We are now, but that’s because we miss each other and whatever else we feel right now. It’s just stupid chemicals in our bodies and we’re sort of in isolation. You see, it’s fleeting.” Mitch started to regain the calmness in his voice. With a mix of sadness and soft annoyance, he spoke again, this time in a tender, sweet voice, “I hate myself for loving you.”

Cam was hit with a wrecking ball of emotions. They were doing well. They were happy. They looked as if they were on the same page. They were about to kiss! Until Mitch delivered an avalanche of claims that he too believed to be true. He now felt gloomy, annoyed, and angry because Mitch had valid points and he honestly agreed. 

He then screamed at Mitch, “Then stop loving me!”

“I can’t!” 

The room was silent for a few seconds before Mitch spoke again but this time softly, “I just can’t.”

“This is crazy! We’re bad for each other! And I... also can’t stop loving you.” Cam replied by starting strong and then eventually in a defeated voice.

They stared at each other for almost a minute processing what they both said and heard. 

They both moved closer slowly... then grabbed each other and they kissed fiercely for quite some time. It felt like it went on forever.

They paused and looked into each other’s eyes as they mutually understood that even if things don’t make sense, they were both willing to dive in again and try. And dive they did. They kissed sensually for what felt like forever. Then Cam kissed Mitch’s neck as they walked hurriedly over to his room. They were pining for each other in the last few months and they craved each other intensely at that moment.

And dive they did. They had been together for more than a decade, adopted a daughter, got married, adopted a son, and moved to Missouri. Sometimes, things became better for them when they both let love rule over their lives. Sometimes, or perhaps most of the time, things were rocky when they both let life rule over their love. But somehow it was still a great decision for them to get back together on that fateful day. If not, then it would have been on another day, on another year. 

You see, they can’t help but choose one another as if they were sired to each other. As if they were each other’s ‘the one.’ Because they were, they are, and forever will be 'the one' for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuuuucccckkkk, what did I do? Hahahha. I love it tho.


End file.
